Trapped With the Enemy (A Reylo Fanfic)
by the-amethyst-raven
Summary: Two hearts: One pure, the other twisted. She doesn't want to be there? But him? Getting trapped with her was the best thing that's ever happened to Ben Solo.


"You'll need a teacher... _I_ can teach you, Rey. The dark side holds more power than you could ever anticipate."

Kylo pushes forward, the crimson in his lightsaber blending with the electric-blue in mine. I want to believe he hates my guts as much as I hate his, but the hopeful gleam in his eye causes me to think otherwise. Kylo makes his desire to tutor me rather obvious. Why? I haven't a clue.

"Never," I breathe heavily.

Kylo stiffens, obviously upset. With all his power, he grits his teeth and pushes me off the side of the cliff.

I hardly have time to react. Before I know it, the world around me rises. It's then that I realize it's not the world rising. I am falling.

I catch a trace of regret across his pale face. The beginning of my name escapes his lips as I fall farther and farther down. Swiftly, he jumps, falling by my side.

He grips my hand, and without a word, we continue to descend. Less than a second later, a loud thud echoes through my ears, coming from the earth beneath us.

Rage bubbles through my every bone. With all the strength I can muster through the searing pain from the fall, I smack Kylo across the face.

"What the bloody hell have you done?!" I demand.

"You denied me," he says simply.

"So logically, you push me off a cliff?!"

He closes his eyes, and his face wrinkles in frustration. "I wasn't thinking."

I scoff and stand, brushing the snow and dirt off my pants. With the water from the snow, all this does is cake mud onto them. I groan and fall to the ground once more.

Kylo gives an exasperated sigh and extends his hand as white as the snow on the ground. He raises an eyebrow when I refuse it.

"If we're going to be stuck in this together, we're both going to have to cooperate."

I ignore him and lift myself up. Now's the time to analyze my surroundings. _Our_ surroundings.

The landscape before me seems to have been dropped with a blanket of ice. Frost gracefully encloses each individual leaf on the surrounding trees. The wind howls, indicating an upcoming storm.

My teeth chatter in the bitter cold. "W-We n-need to-o f-find shelter-r." By the time I finish, I'm shivering beyond belief.

Kylo shufflers and pulls off his cloak, black as night. He hands it to me and speaks in a tone gentler than I've ever heard him use.

"Here. We won't get far if you freeze to death."

I want to refuse. I want to tell him I don't need his filthy cloak and can suck it up. But then a strong chill blows by, almost knocking me off my feet and freezing me to the bone in the process.

"Thanks..." I grumble as I drape his cloak upon my shoulders. I catch a twinkle of satisfaction in his eye.

My mind races in its attempt to figure out the man before me. It occurs to me that in the Starkiller Base, Jedi mind tricks worked rather well on the stormtrooper guarding my cell. Perhaps a man trained in the ways of the First Order will be more difficult to peer into, but with nothing to lose, I proceed.

I stare into Kylo's cold, guarded eyes intently as his thoughts flood forward, blending with my own. When my face is twisted in utter shock toward what I see, the realization hits him.

"Get out of my head!" Kylo demands, the anger in this voice rising with each syllable.

"Y-You..." I swallow. "You fancy me."

He scoffs. "You put it rather formerly, don't you think?"

"What does it matter? You're attracted to me. Infatuated. Whatever you want to call it, it needs to stop. Now."

"Don't you see?" He pleads. "I can't! If I could stop caring for you, believe me, I would've a long time ago."

I'm distracted from Kylo by the ominous feeling hanging over the air. A storm is coming, and time's running out. Fast. Before we know it, the storm's howling wind and plummeting snow will have already claimed us.

As much as I want to tell him that the very idea of loving him fills me with utter disgust, now's not the time.

"We have to get out of here," I insist, changing the subject.

I hastily pull his cloak off of me and shove it his way. After carefully choosing my words, I go ahead and spit them out.

"A storm's coming. Maybe it'd be best if we went our separate ways."

Kylo blinks. "I've ruined it, haven't I?" He gives a bitter chuckle. "I tend to do that. No matter."

And with the flick of his hand, I fall to the floor. The last image before the darkness strikes is Kylo lifting me off the snow-ridden floor.


End file.
